A Golden Opportunity
by QuirkySleeper
Summary: Gwendolyn Granger is not one to miss out on a golden opportunity when it presents itself. In a last minute change of plans, Hermione Granger drags her fraternal twin sister along for a New Year's party at the Weasleys. Who will she kiss at midnight? Give you two guesses. FW/GG/GW
A/N: So, I know I should be putting out a chapter for Guardians and Marauders but I've come to a bit of writer's block. I'll likely make another go at it in the next couple of days but this little, smutty one shot was an attempt to have a bit of fun and just write some stuff. I made up a character. And Fred didn't die… so yeah. Sorry, I'm not sorry. This is my first attempt at something like this that wasn't for... ahem... personal consumption. So, please enjoy!

I don't own HP or the characters, this is just for fun.

Discretion is advised. If you shouldn't be here then leave.

* * *

A Golden Opportunity

* * *

Hermione and Gwendolyn Granger were certainly a sight for sore eyes as they apparated into the Burrow's backyard at a prompt 9:30 pm on December the 31st. The last minute change of plans from a night in to a night out had left Gwen under prepared as they departed but still appeared put together. They were not the first to arrive and the party was already working it's way to becoming one of the craziest New Years Eve parties the girls had seen in a long time. Even from outside they could hear the loud music and drunken laughter floated across the lawn.

Gwendolyn stared down at her dress and ran her hands down it to smooth out wrinkles from her sister's rather haphazard course of travel. "Minnie, don't you think you could have thought about the place a little more clearly since your fiance currently lives here?" The girl huffed, eyeing her sister with half-hearted annoyance as they walked toward the front door.

Hermione simply wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at her fraternal twin, eyeing the dress in question. "Don't call me that once we get inside. You look fine. Gorgeous, even I would say."

"I couldn't agree with you more. You girls look lovely!" Mrs. Weasley greeted them, holding open the door. "I thought I heard you pop." Both girls turned with wide grins on their faces as they took turns to greet Molly Weasley with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Now, drinks are over there on that table, please help yourself." Mrs. Weasley gestured to their large dining table as she ushered them into the house. "Food is on the table over there. I made enough to feed an army so please eat your fill." Molly glanced between the girls. "Make that more than your fill. The two of you are looking too thin."

The Granger Twins smiled politely, Hermione thanking her for her hospitality while Gwen nodded and assured the matriarch that she would make sure her sister ate.

Mrs. Weasley beamed before shutting the door and bustling over to greet Bill and Fleur who had just flooed in through the fire place.

"I'm going to go find Ron." Hermione said, eyeing the sea of red hair before them. "I have a sneaking suspicion that he is over there next to Ginny complaining about my color scheme choice for the wedding." She said dryly and headed off before her sister could reply.

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes at her sister and made her way over to the drink table, looking over her options. She had every intention of getting drunk enough tonight to enjoy and participate in the dreaded small talk that was to be expected of her. This outing to the Burrow had not been a part of her original plans for ringing in the New Year and she was not accustomed to the bustle and noise that accompanied a Weasley event. As she poured herself a healthy glass of Chardonnay from a bottle that she found already open on the table she sighed heavily, lamenting the loss of her plans to stay in and watch the telly. She spied a bottle of Merlot not too far from the Chardonnay and thoughtfully poured a glass of red for her sister. After that chore was done, she began wading through the masses of their friends and acquaintances to find her sister's bushy head of chestnut locks hovering beside Ron's shock of red.

Stopping at her sister's shoulder she passed the glass over to her and Hermione took it happily. "Thank you, Gwenny!" She exclaimed, her eyes bright and cheerful. Gwendolyn nodded with a tight smile and took a large sip from her own glass. She licked her lips and quickly surveyed the small conversational group her sister had joined.

Gwendolyn found herself in the midst of the Golden Trio's social circle consisting of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny and immediately felt out of place.

"Oh, hi, Gwendolyn." Ginny greeted the girl with a smile. "I haven't seen you in ages." The redhead leaned forward to give Gwendolyn a tentative hug and light kiss to the cheek.

Gwen shook her head. "Not since your and Harry's wedding, I don't think."

Ginny and Harry were nodding in agreement. "That sounds right." The Boy-Who-Lived added glancing at his wife with a smile as she patted his shoulder.

"So, what have you been up to?" Ginny asked politely, threading her arm through Harry's.

Gwen shrugged modestly and Hermione sighed exasperatedly giving her twin a hard look. "She's been hired as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries in their Time Division."

Gwen returned the look, giving her sister a nudge to the rib cage as the surrounding group congratulated her. She thanked them before whispering to her sister. "You know I'm not supposed to discuss work, Hermione." Gwen glared. Of course, it was understandable that family and close friends knew about her position and had a basic understanding of what she did but she was far from encouraged to share openly.

"Please, Gwenny. It's family. They are allowed to know that much." Hermione responded tartly to her sister's look of annoyance.

Gwen did not agree. She was familiar with the Weasley's and would be related by marriage to them shortly but she did not know them like her sister did and did not trust them like she did.

"Of course." Gwen said quickly to break the tension and took another sip of wine. "So, are we staying the night or do I need to be prepared to apparate later?" She asked.

Hermione nodded quickly. "Of course we'll stay here. I imagine by the time this night is through we won't be capable of apparating or flooing." Hermione eyed Gwen's already half empty glass with a snort.

"Yeah, just wait until Fred and George get here." Ron added darkly, giving his glass of firewhisky a swirl. "Everytime I drink with the two of them I wake up the next morning somewhere I hadn't planned on."

The group chuckled lightly in response and Gwen found herself smiling with some amusement.

"Last time wasn't it Grimmauld Place's library?" Harry asked with a laugh. Ron's ears turned red.

"I don't even remember how I got there considering we started out at a Ministry event at the time." Ron added bashfully.

"I always end up losing my pants." Harry admitted with a shrug and Ginny sent him a wink as the group chuckled again.

"Looking forward to that." Ginny said with an exaggerated lick of her lips as she looked up at him through her lashes.

The redness of Ron's ears spread across his face and down his neck as he choked on his drink.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny laughed again, as Ron glared furiously at his sister. Gwen felt herself chuckle too, if only to seem like she shared in their amusement.

* * *

"George." Fred said, nudging his twin urgently in the ribs. George inhaled sharply before snapping his gaze toward the former.

"What?" He hissed. "You about knocked the wind out of me with those pointy elbows of yours."

Fred merely crossed his arms over his chest and looked across the room.

George felt his mouth go dry as he watched the Granger Twins chat with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Though the Granger Twins were not identical as the Weasley Twins were, the girls were so obviously related. The only differentiating features between the two Granger's were Hermione's brunette to Gwendolyn's honey blonde hair and Hermione's amber eyes to Gwendolyn's icy blue. They were the same height, same bushy, wavy hair, with a habit of burying their noses in books. George and Fred had frequently discussed how odd the pair were. As similar as the young ladies were in their interests they differed greatly in their personalities and execution of those interests. Hermione was stubborn, courageous, and outgoing, a born Gryffindor. While Gwendolyn was creative, with a quiet, individual kind of wisdom, a sure Ravenclaw. In school the two girls had frequently been the objects of many a bloke's fantasies and desires and in the case of Fred and George it had been no different.

George and Fred continued to look on as the little group dissolved into a fit of giggles. They shared a look before making their way over to the Golden Trio, plus friends.

"Well, now." George began with a drawl.

"We know you lot cannot be having a good time just yet." Fred continued.

"The fun only just got here." They finished together.

All eyes turned to them and the five of them took a small step back to accommodate the new arrivals.

"We don't need you to drink and have a good time." Ron insisted, giving the closest twin a light shove to the shoulder, taking his final sip of whiskey.

"Ah!" Fred exclaimed, raising a finger in protest. "I dare say not. How many drinks have you lot had by now?"

"Wait, wait!" George exclaimed dramatically, throwing a hand up in front of Ron and Harry's faces. "Don't tell us."

George looked backed to Fred and grinned mischievously. Gwen immediately noticed Ron and Ginny's sudden discomfort and worry at the look their brothers shared.

"Why don't we make it more interesting?" Fred asked, throwing an arm around Ginny who had been making a subtle attempt to leave their little circle.

"For everyone of you that we can correctly guess how many drinks you've had you have to finish the drink you have on the spot." George said, wedging himself between Harry and Ginny to throw his arm over the opposite shoulder of his little sister.

"And if you're wrong?" Harry asked.

The pair rolled their eyes. "On the off chance that we are wrong about how dull you lot are-" Fred began.

"-we will let you drink whatever you want instead of fire-whiskey." George finished with a nod.

"You're on." Harry said confidently with a smile as Ron and Ginny grumbled their consent a moment after.

The twins turned to the Grangers expectantly. "No." They said together, sharing a look between themselves.

"Aww, come on, Granger." Fred said pleadingly to Hermione. "Granger." He then turned to Gwendolyn with a smirk and she found herself scowling.

"Alright fine." Hermione said after a moment. She turned to her sister. "Come on. Might as well. It's a holiday in any case."

Gwen pursed her lips at her twin but nodded to the Weasley twins. "Fine. How many drinks?"

"My bet is on one, Fred." George remarked as he eyed the glasses gripped in everyone's grasp.

"Agreed." George replied.

Ron smiled wide and shook his empty glass. "This was my second."

But the rest of the group's faces soured as they downed the last of their drinks.

"Now, everyone go get a fire-whiskey and gather round the table. It's time to play a game." Fred said merrily, patting Harry on the back as he coughed down the rest of his drink.

* * *

A majority of the party goers had cleared off a space at the table in order to play a wizarding card game. Being who they were, the Granger's had picked it up swiftly but Ginny had decided to team up with Harry who was moving a bit slower to get the gist of the game. As per the twins instructions the group was taking sips of whiskey when they lost and refraining when they won. Gwen found herself doing relatively well, her glass was rather untouched while Lee Jordan's and Ron's were dwindling quickly. Gwen glanced around the table. Charlie was doing even better than she and her sister with a completely untouched glass. While Fred and George looked to be about tied with her, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood.

The table was waiting on George to make his call, which he was taking his sweet ass time making. He hadn't looked at his cards in a good forty five seconds at this point and was merely shifting his eyes around at the other players at the table.

"Circe!" He cried and slapped his cards down on the table. The table responded in uproar.

"What?! How did you manage to pull that out of your arse!" Ginny cried, standing from her seat to look at her brother's cards. "You didn't have anything!"

Charlie too was looking quite displeased with the call but when everyone had settled down they acknowledged George's wide sweeping win and drank from their glasses. The deck was handed to George who shuffled quickly and dealt out the next round.

Gwen picked up her cards quickly and threw them a glance. It wasn't anything terribly impressive just yet but she had potential for the round, assuming no one else called another "Circe". She placed her cards back down on the table, face down and propped her head up in her hand as she watched the rest of the table survey their cards. The game she had found herself playing was similar to poker in that you wanted to collect certain combinations of cards and play on your opponent's responses. Her eyes shifted, without moving her head and her gaze fell onto Fred who was sitting beside her. His face was wiped of all tells as he looked at the cards in his hand. She had noticed that he was by far the best out of the bunch at keeping his face straight. She glanced over at George now who somehow had managed to sit on her opposite side. His eyebrows were knit in concentration as he looked at the cards set up on the table, his hand, and then his eyes found hers. His face immediately changed from one of focus to one of mischief.

"Like what you see?" He asked in a low voice, so the surrounding players would not hear him.

"The look of defeat on your face?" She asked innocently. "Absolutely."

He grinned at her before setting his cards down on the table like hers. "Is that what you think you saw?"

"That's what I know I saw." The young witch replied confidently, looking him dead in the eye.

He laughed and lazily draped an arm over the back of her chair before glancing over her head a moment. When his gaze returned to hers the impish look on his face had intensified.

Gwen pulled her gaze away from him and back to her own cards, upon realizing it was her turn. She traded a few cards and paid, by way of an extra sip of whiskey, for an extra card.

"Must be really desperate if you need to buy a card, eh Granger?" Fred asked beside her as he watched her look over her options.

She took a breath to steady herself. It was imperative that they not figure out what she had in her hand. If she played the next round right she would win the entire game. She put her cards down and shrugged.

"I just needed a bit of a boost in points." She said quietly, giving him a small glance before returning her gaze to the table. "Just so I can keep my head above water, so to speak."

"Mm, you're a rotten liar." George said on her other side. Her eyes slid over to him.

"What would I lie about?" She asked innocently.

"The fact that you're about to win." Fred replied, leaning in toward her.

She felt something hot plant itself above her knee and she froze. "I, uh, what?" She asked, distracted, realizing that it was Fred's hand that was started to rub small circles on her thigh.

Fred chuckled. "Feel like making a bet?"

George's hand had subtly found it's way to the back of her neck, tracing identical circles. Gwen blinked and swallowed, feeling terribly warm. "What kind of bet?" She heard herself ask. She couldn't believe that by just these small touches her skin was feeling more ablaze than she had in months. And in the middle of the Burrow, for crying out loud!

"If you beat us both, we'll give you our room so you don't have to sleep on the couch when Ickle Ronnie and his wifey-to-be kick you out tonight." George began.

"But if we beat you, you have to kiss us at midnight." Fred finished.

Feeling the twin boys whispering in her ear was making her very uncomfortable. Not because she was uninterested in their advances but because of her surprisingly strong desire to get the three of them out of Arthur and Molly's house and into her apartment in Diagon Alley.

Somewhere in her head she knew it wasn't a fair bet. But somewhere else in her head knew she wanted to be kissing those twins at midnight.

"Alright." She nodded once and their hands disappeared from her.

Gwen sighed in relief as she was suddenly able to concentrate on the game in front of her. While she had been distracted she found that the game had been playing entirely into her hands. She swallowed back a smile but knew when her turn came she would be finishing it.

It was Fred's turn. He didn't take or return cards, merely calling "Blaise" to maintain the game.

The grin she had been suppressing filled her face as she set her cards down face up. "Merlin." She said quietly and was met with groans and complaints. Ginny, ever the skeptic leaned over to check and threw her cards down on the table.

She smirked at the twins beside her and leaned back smugly in her chair.

* * *

They had played another game after that, one that went much quicker. By the time they finished Mrs. Weasley had begun thrusting glasses of champagne into everyone's hands. They all crowded together around the wireless as an unfamiliar song played in the background.

Gwen found herself standing near Hermione but not exactly with her and that was fine. Although, she had too much pride to be upset that she won her bet with the twins she was finding herself standing slightly alone as other couples began to cast sweet and expectant glances towards their partners.

Gwen sighed, thinking about what the new year would bring her. She had been enjoying her job thus far. She had only started a few months ago but the research was fascinating and made her feel like she was actively participating in her own history.

Maybe she should start trying to date again, she thought. It had been a frighteningly long time.

She should exercise more. Wizards didn't seem to be terribly concerned with keeping themselves fit as muggles did but she couldn't help but miss the ache in her muscles after knowing she had run a particularly far distance or the exhaustion after a successful, but demanding, work out.

Maybe she'd pick up writing again. It had been a long time for that too.

"15...14...13…!" The wizard on the wireless began to chant and the room began to follow suit. Gwen gripped her champagne between her fingers and felt a small, anticipatory smile creep upon her face as she whispered along.

"12...11...10...9…!" Gwen felt a gentle tug at each of her elbows and let herself be pulled a few feet back, away from the crowd of Weasley's and guests in the middle of the room.

She turned to look at the disturbance and was met with two pairs of identical bright blue eyes and messy red hair.

"We know you won-" Fred began with a widening smirk.

"But we were hoping you'd still have us." George finished with a wink.

"5...4...3…" Gwen chuckled to herself with a small shake of her head. She wound her right hand behind George's neck and her left hand behind Fred's.

"2...1!" She planted a swift but firm kiss to the corner of each boy's mouth before pulling away.

"Happy New Year, boys." She said with a smile, removing her hands and taking a sip from her glass. She began to walk away but a hard tug on her free hand sent her back toward them. George thrust his hand into her hair and kissed her hard. She gasped and he swiftly slid his tongue into her mouth with a soft flick before he pulled away. He was quickly replaced by Fred who gave her lips a gentle squeeze with his own. He sank his teeth quickly into her lower lip before spinning her out of his arms.

Gwen found herself dazed and a little dizzy as she stepped back. She brought her free hand up to her mouth and looked over her shoulder at the two boys. "Happy New Year, indeed." She said in a breathless voice with a small smile and a pink blush before she walked back toward her sister.

* * *

The fairer haired Granger stopped in front of the table and briefly spoke in the darker haired Granger's ear before they both broke out in small, guilty grins. Hermione smiled and followed after her as the two girls made their way outside.

Ron was shaking his head, watching them go. Hermione had explained once that they occasionally smoked while they drank. So, he knew that at her sister's beckoning they were going outside to enjoy muggle cigarettes. He didn't approve necessarily but she only ever did it with her sister and Merlin knew he had his own fraternal habits. When he turned back around he caught the eyes of most of the gentlemen he was playing cards with.

"What are you lot all looking at?" He exclaimed, slightly heated.

But Fred just shrugged at his younger brother. "Just their arses. "

George laughed. "Brilliant." As Ron's ears grew red.

"Oh, come of it Ron." Harry said, looking over his shoulder to ensure Ginny was out of earshot before giving Ron a heavy clap to the shoulder. "They're both fit as hell. If anything they're just jealous you got one of 'em."

The table sighed or laughed in agreement before Fred raised his glass. "To Ron!" He shouted drunkenly and the table returned the gesture. "The only man here to score a Granger!"

"Well, not the only man."

Ron whipped his head around to gape at Luna Lovegood who was sitting snugly between Ginny, who had recently returned to her seat, and Charlie.

"What!" Ron roared, looking about ready to tear someone's head off.

Luna gently shushed the man, with a shake of her head. "There is more than one Granger, after all." She said dreamily with a twinkling little laugh. "Surely, Gwendolyn has had her own relationships, don't you think?"

Ron nodded slowly, visibly more relaxed but he continued to stare worriedly at Luna.

"Like who?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling protective over one of his best friend's sisters.

There was awkward coughing and fidgeting around the table as Harry stared them all down but Ginny began to giggle as did Luna. The men surrounding them looked at them in surprise but the women said nothing in explanation.

"Well, let's have it." Harry said, eyeing Charlie and Lee Jordan in particular who were avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, no dear." Ginny chastised. "That is none of your business. If the people in question aren't going to own up to it now then you will just have to ask Gwen when she comes back. You won't be hearing anything from us."

Harry gave his wife an amused look and raised an eyebrow. She gave him a wink that promised she would tell him later and he dropped the issue.

"I don't get it." Ron said finally with a slight slur to his voice. "If they are twins why don't they look the same like you guys do." He gestured to Fred and George.

"Well, that would be because we are fraternal twins." Hermione said suddenly behind them with her hands on her hips. "We were fertilized from two different ovum."

"While Fred and George," Gwen picked up. "Were once the same ovum which split."

"Gwendolyn and I have the same amount of genetic material as would Ron and Fred which is about 50%."

"While, Fred and George share considerably more genetic material, 100%, actually." Gwen finished. The girls looked at each other and shrugged while the rest of their audience either shrugged back or continued to look on in mild confusion.

"Where did you lot come from?" Charlie scrutinized and both Granger's looked at him with a tilt of the head and a shake of the hair out of their eyes.

"Outside."

"Our parents." They said together before each shared a look of annoyance with the other.

"So, what were you lot discussing while we were gone?" Hermione asked, resting her hands on Ron's shoulders from behind him.

Ron leaned back into her touch. "The two of you."

Gwen quirked an eyebrow and glanced at her twin who was doing the same. "Why?" Hermione asked.

Ron opened his mouth in explanation before deciding better of it and shrugged "No, reason." Hermione nodded and pursed her lips.

Gwen looked around the table, her eyes stopping on one or two of her conquests before she pulled out her chair to sit down. "Another hand?"

* * *

The party slowly began to dwindle down and more and more people either headed up the stairs of the Burrow or else took their leave by other magical means until finally it was only Gwendolyn, Fred, and George sitting together on the floor in front of the fire. She had taught them the concept of the grade school game "Never Have I Ever" and they had taken to it like ducks to water.

"Alright, never have I ever…" George smiled wickedly, stealing a knowing glance at his brother before looking Gwen in the eyes. "Had sex with a bloke."

Gwen narrowed her own gaze and dropped a finger before taking a sip of her fire-whiskey. "And never have I ever shagged a bird."

Fred chortled as both he and his twin dropped fingers and took sips of their drinks together in unison.

"I don't know what you expected trying to play dirty like that." Gwen scoffed before sticking her tongue out at George who merely laughed.

"I expected for us all to drink."

Gwen gasped lightly and she leaned over to smack him on the arm before bringing her icy gaze over to Fred. "You shouldn't believe every rumor you hear in school. It's your turn."

Fred rubbed his chin thoughtfully a moment before adding, "I've never snogged my sibling's sloppy seconds."

Gwen's eyes narrowed, the smile she had been wearing wiped clean from her face. "Who told you about that?"

Fred looked to George who was grinning widely.

"Who told you!" Gwen asked George who's grin widened as she redirected her question, taking a hefty sip of her beverage before putting down another finger.

"Ginny."

Gwen groaned and covered her eyes with an arm. After a moment she removed the arm and sighed. "Alright. I can't drink anymore. Can we bet something else instead of drinks?"

The boys looked at each other before looking back to the blonde in front of them. "Like what?" They asked together with the same lift of the eyebrow.

Gwen shrugged. "Like I dunno... I've got some chocolate frog cards?"

Fred shook his head and George scoffed. "How about clothes?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes again and shook her head. "How about dares?"

That seemed to appease the two Weasley's in front of her as they nodded in agreement. "Very well." George said.

"It's your turn." Added Fred.

"I bet," Gwen said, slurring slightly with the blush of drink on her cheeks and a smile playing about her mouth. "That the two of you have shared a woman."

The twins looked between each other, speaking nonverbally, but communicating all the same before turning back to her.

"Like in a threesome?" Fred asked to clarify.

Gwen nodded, her hair waving about her face as she did so. "Like in a threesome. Never have I ever had a threesome." She confirmed and George grinned wickedly at her before shaking his head.

Gwen's mouth fell open in surprise but she quickly closed it again, as her eyes narrowed, knowing the dare they would have in store for her would likely embarrass her.

"We always talked about it but," George began.

"We never actually followed through." Fred finished with a nod. "So, Georgie, what do you think. Should Miss Gwenny here strip to her knickers," Gwen blushed at the words and it did not go unnoticed by the two boys in front of her. "Or should she let us give her a hickey to explain to her sister tomorrow?"

Gwen swallowed hard as the two exchanged unreadable glances.

"You know what, Gwenny?" Fred asked after getting a nod from his brother.

"Why don't you pick?" The other asked and Gwen felt herself shiver, knowing which she would already pick.

"I'll take the hickey."

"Well, then you'd better get over here, missy." George said in a dangerously slow voice.

Gwen bit her lower lip, hard before scooting her way closer to the two boys before her. Upon settling herself between them Fred gently supported the back of her head in his hand and leaned his down toward hers. Fred kissed the crook of her neck softly for a moment but only for a moment as he swirled his tongue in a light circle before gently sinking his teeth into the spot. He began to suck gently and Gwen let her head rest against his hand, a small gasp escaping her lips, her eyelids falling closed. He increased suction suddenly and her eyes flew back open with a gasp turned moan as she caught George's glinting, lust filled eyes staring at her.

Fred pulled away from her and rubbed his finger on the spot before gesturing his brother over to view his handy work. George scoffed immediately at the sight of it. "You call that a hickey?" He exclaimed in jest. George ran his finger over the spot gently and Gwen squirmed between the two boys.

"Well, if you think you can do better!" Fred pouted.

George grinned before slowly brushing her hair back and dropping his mouth to her opposite shoulder, sucking hard. He took a larger portion of her flesh into his mouth than his brother had, she bit her lips to keep the sharp gasp from escaping as he sucked harder. Gwen watched Fred watch her and saw his eyes darken, saw his eyes travel down her body.

George pulled away after a few more moments and planted a sweet, soft kiss on the spot.

"That. Is. A hickey." He breathed, his breath skimming along her shoulder. Gwen lifted her eyes to his, her mouth slightly open. She glanced at his mouth a moment, suddenly brought back to their kiss together at midnight.

"It's your turn." She swallowed but didn't move away. She wanted more. Tentatively, she slowly ran her hand up his arm to rest her hand on the back of his neck. She looked him in the face and saw him watching her.

"Never have I ever-" But he didn't finish. George suddenly took her face into his hands and firmly pressed his mouth onto hers. She sighed quietly into his mouth as his hands ran down from the sides of her face, down her sides, fluttered down her back and settled on her waist. Taking advantage of her open mouth he swiftly ran his tongue along her teeth and she gasped in surprise, pulling away a moment with a small smile. His face was grinning proudly and he leaned back toward her once more. Gwendolyn raked her hands through his fiery red hair before biting gently onto his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. George moaned lightly and his grip on her waist tightened.

Behind her, Gwen felt the hot hands of the other Weasley twin gathering her hair in his hands as he licked back over the spot he had marked earlier, trailing kisses up her neck and biting gently down on a spot behind her ear. She slid a hand back to run up his thigh to rest near his hip, giving a light squeeze.

"Harder, Fred." Gwen whispered against George's lips and she felt a smile press against her neck before he obliged. She sighed again before swallowing her moan, remembering where she was.

In the middle of the Burrow's living room.

But she quickly forgot again as she felt George's hands reach under the hem of her dress, slowly bunching the fabric in his hands, allowing his fingers to lazily trail up her thighs, up her hips, up her stomach, and to her ribs before the twins broke contact with her long enough to pull it all the way up and off.

"My Godric, please tell me you always come to our family's parties without a bra." George said appreciatively before latching his mouth back onto hers.

Fred chuckled lightly behind her and she felt the heat of his breath on her now bare back as he planted light kisses along her spine and his fingers brushed against the soft skin of her breasts.

She could feel George laying her down gently on the floor, trailing kisses down her stomach before reaching her panties while Fred took the opportunity to admire her full breasts topped with pink nipples hardened by their introduction to the cooler air around them. He tweaked one between his fingers as he licked the other grinning against her as he listened to her small gasps and sighs. A light scrape of his teeth earned him a low and quiet moan that drifted from her mouth into the air between them.

As George leaned closer to her panty clad sex to kiss the fabric covering her he used his free hand to rub against her. She arched her back up from the floor to grind against his hand and he grinned down at her before speaking to his brother. "She's already so wet I can feel her through her panties."

Fred hummed happily in reply as he brushed some stray waves from her forehead and Gwen felt herself blush at the announcement of her arousal. Noticing her embarrassment Fred nodded to George before leaning forward to take her lips with his, darting his tongue urgently into her mouth as his hands kneaded her breasts. As he worked, George had swiftly yanked her panties down her legs and tossed them aside, swiftly licking the slit of her lips before giving the small bud a quick flick of his tongue.

Gwen moaned louder into Fred's mouth who swallowed her cries before taking her wrists in one of his and pinning them above her head. "Stay still." He whispered with a wicked, wicked grin and she felt George's arms wrap securely around her thighs as he gently blew against her core. She shuddered and whimpered.

"Please." She whispered hoarsely, her voice filled with need and longing but the two Weasley's merely chuckled in response.

"In due time." George said.

"Patience is a virtue, Miss Granger." Fred replied.

Gwen groaned and arched her back against the floor again, desperate for additional friction to her body but the boys merely tighten the grips they had on her and continued their slow and lazy torture.

Fred had pulled his mouth away to watch her wiggle and writhe at their attentions but his hand and fingers had continued to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples. All while George took his sweet time with soft, lazy, lapping licks at her sex until she cried in frustration.

"Switch?" Fred asked and the two quickly switched positions.

Now nestled between her thighs, Fred inhaled deeply, his fingers digging into Gwendolyn's thighs before he swirled his tongue low. "Godric, you taste fantastic." He muttered into her and George hummed in agreement with his twin before he brought his mouth down to Gwen's breasts, sucking gently on one nipple before giving it a squeeze with his hand and a gentle bite before switching to the other. Gwen knotted her fingers in his hair and arched her back into him.

"For the love of the Four Founders, please!" She whimpered and bit her bottom lip as George pulled his mouth away from her nipples and dipped down to bite that spot on her neck again that made her gasp suddenly. Fred trailed a slow, purposeful finger to her opening before gently sliding into her. She clenched deliciously around the digit as he began to pump his finger into her, building up a rhythm with his tongue twirling around the tight bud of nerves just above. He soon added another finger and Gwen could feel the two of them together pushing her body up, and up, higher and higher until a familiar explosion suddenly erupted and burned through her nerve endings. She cried out and George was swift to swallow her moans of ecstasy as she came under their hands and mouths. When her body finally began to relax and she came down from her cloud her heart was pounding hard in her chest and mouth and she swallowed hard, fighting to sit up on her elbows.

Still panting, she glanced between the grinning boys above her. Both had their eyes locked on her and both were sporting noticeably delicious erections that Gwendolyn found herself longing to touch, to taste, to feel. She sat up further and reached a hand toward each, swiftly unbuckling their belts and yanking hard to pull them out of the loops. She dropped them, quickly flicked the buttons on their pants. The twins looked between them and back at her, pausing. Fred licked his lips while George rubbed her legs lightly with his hands.

"Help me." Gwen choked out, finally catching her breath. "I want those pants off and" she licked her lips with a smirk "those hard ons in my hand." They quickly whipped their pants off and as she had requested was able to reach each hand toward them.

Gwen took each length into each hand, gently and slowly running her fingers over them. She glanced back and forth between the two before making loose fists around both of them.

Fred gasped at her change of touch and she felt his hard muscle twitch under her palm. She grinned at him and he met her gaze with a look of interest. A look she found mirrored on George's face.

"What? Think you can handle us both?" George asked and Gwen tightened her grip around him, beginning to pump her fists around them both.

Gwen shrugged, continuing to pump her fist around Fred while loosening her grip on George to rub her thumb over the tip. He hissed and his jaw set rigidly. "Probably not for too long but I thought it looked like a fun opportunity for a moment at least." She leaned forward then to lick Fred from base to tip with her tongue before continuing. "I'm not one to miss out on a golden opportunity."

She sat back up and removed her hands from each Weasley, an idea suddenly occurring to her. George began to reach out for her and she apparated on the spot with a small pop.

The two boys looked between themselves bewildered until they heard a door open and close up the stairs. They grinned at each other before scooping up their discarded clothes and making a mad dash up the stairs to their bedroom that they had agreed to share with her.

Happy New Year's, indeed.


End file.
